the true Uchiha
by Ougust Teyrin
Summary: Au Naruto Uchiha a different uptake on the story not the regular Uchiha Naruto. Strong! not op Naruto! Smart Naruto! Uchiha Naruto! [Pairing Naruto Ino]
1. chapter 1 prolog

The true Uchiha

An: hello my name is Ogust Tayrin and that's my first fanfiction please enjoy. This fanfic will be with Uchiha Naruto but with a big twist and different mangekyou sharingan powers.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto in any case or form

Chapter 1

October 10

It was a night a dark night not even the stars were seen, at such night an omen of darkness and pain in the usually peacefull village of konoha was a total chaos hundreds of people were running all around, commands were shouted and screams could be heard around the village.

" **DON'T LATE IT COME CLOSER TO THE VILLAGE."** **" ATTACK WITHWITH ALL YOU'VE GOT.** **"DON'T HOLD BACK. "** hundreds of shinobi in green flack jackets were running towards the outskirts of the village were a battle was raging.

Near the town walls seen from all across the village was standing a massive fox with nine monstrous tails flipping behind it. Each time a tail was striking a massive crater were created in the earth generating a great Shockwaves destroying anything around them.

All around the fox the land was full of craters and blood, bodies of unfortunate shinobi who felt the wrath of the great demon.

 **Fire release :fire ball.**

 **Earth release :stone spikes.**

 **Water release :water gun.**

And so on hundreds of shinobi attacked the demon with countless jutsu but the fox didn't budge.

When the strikes of the jutsu collided with the fox, it roared in a great voice that sent shivers in the back of even the most trained shinobi.

The stench of blood and violated human buddies was strong in the air combined with the red clouds and moon looked like a scene from hell.

To this scenery was added the horrible roar of the tailed beast, whose tales were now lifted together and near its mouth started to form a large black orb, created from red and blue chakra.

"where is the hokage? "wondered some of the shinobi as the beast was readying to shot the orb.

Line. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Several hours earlier within konoha in a room at the hospital two womens were lying on beds strangling with child birth.

One was a woman with a long dark black hair and beautiful snow white skin, the other was a redhead with violet eyes and a taned skin.

Other than them four other people were there as well.

One was a man with a long blonde hair with two bangs falling on his face and sea blue eyes, he was standing close to the black haired woman with a worried face, his stance showed confidence but within his eyes one could see fear and worry.

He was whispering her all the time encouraging her "it's okay Yuki chan it will be over soon, I promise" he said as his hands moved through her hair locks.

The other man was a tall person with black hair and blank white eyes, he was standing near the redhead looking at her with a smile and his entire posture indicated of love and affection.

Another man with wild white hair with two red lines originating from below his eyes.

He was standing near the black hair man with his hands clasped in the ram seal his looks determined.

The last person was an elderly woman a nurse who helped with the child birth, she had white hair and high cheekbones her face showed kindness in a way only a grandmother can show.

She was going from bed to bed checking on the two women.

The air in the hospital was filled with the smell of medicines and cleaning supplies, the dark haired woman suddenly stirred her entire face showed a horrible pain she howled in pain and the elderly woman came running to her, she looked at the blonde man "it's happening hokage sama" she said and started helping the woman and do her work.

After several minutes filled with screams and howling from the woman, the nurse took some fresh cloth and wrapped it around a young child who had a black hair and eyes blue just like the shade of his father.

The blonde man took the boy

In his hands and kneeled near his wife he looked at her with a smile and took her hand "look Yuki, our son finally born, Naruto is finally born" he said excitedly.

The woman smiled back at him "Minato, I am so glad!" she said "we are finally parents who would believe!" she said, "listen Minato I am in need of some sleep, I guess I'll see you later" she smiled and closed her eyes falling into sleep.

The young hokage lifted the little tike and went to the white haired man who looked curious.

"sensei "said the young hokage" that is my and Yukis son.. Naruto, and we chose you to be the God father "he said with a big smile on his face.

The white haired man looked a his student with a proud smile he couldn't take the boy in his hands as he was on the ready.

Then he felt it, a pulse of malicious chakra starting to lick out of the redhead, everyone in the room could feel it.

The black haired man looked at the white haired man with questioning look on his face his body stiffened.

The white haired man shook his head in response as if saying "don't worry everything will be ok"

Then when the childbirth came to a critical point and so did the seal on the redhead stomach the door burst open and a man in black cloak andan orange spiral mask with one holl for the eye from behind his mask a dark hair could be seen.

The mysterious figure came in fast and moved towards the redhead but his path was blocked by the blackhaird man who stood in the taijutsu style known as the juken his eyes became even whiter and veins blooged around his eyes.

The spiraspiral masked man didn't even flinch he moved with a burst of speed and before the Hiyuga could do anything he was already within his guard ripping his stomach open with a kunai slash.

Minato also turned around and engaged the enemy in combat moving fast as much as the room aloud it he attacked the masked figure creating a rassengun.

His opponent was able to dodge the attack by rolling to the side he then pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it.

He throws the kunai towards the child near the black haired women wich Minato tried to divert but it's exploded second before his kunai reached it creating a blast that threw the baby and his mother to the side as the hokage rushed to check on his wife within the cloud of smoke the masked man rushed towards the red-haired but his path was blocked by the white haired man Jiraya of the sanin.

The sanin looked furious and charged at the orange masked person but his hand passed through the man as if he was a shadow.

The masked figure used the sanin surprise and moved forward reaching the redhead, lifting her and suddenly a holl of darkness appeared and they both vanished.

The young hokage came near his wife checking her and the newborn he sow her lying on four and under her was their precious baby.

She was chohing violently and as she looked at him she smiled "Minato how are you are you hurt? Cohh...

He rushed and came near her" I am alright but are you OK? "he asked with concern

She smiled at him" I am alright, go Minato you need to stop the intruder "she said with determination.

His face had a painful look on it, to live his wife... But he was the hokage there was no time for comforts he has to stop the intruder, so he nodded with a forced smile and wanted to use the **hirishin** but before he was able to the alarms of the village was raised as three masked Anbu came in "hokage sama the nine tails fox has appeared near the village walls sir" he said with a worried tone.

The hokage paled that not what he had expected he looked around and went to his wife once again

"Yuki chan "he said hesitantly

She look at him" yes Minato kun "she asked

" I need Naruto to protect the village I am going to seal the fox within him " He stated with a cracked voice and fear for his wife's reaction.

Yuki paused for a second then smiled a fake smile" Minato I am a mother.. choh, but I am first and foremost a ninja of konoha gakure no sato... choh... it is my duty, and the truth is Minato I don't have long I can feel it so as my last request is please make sure that our agreement will be fulfilled.. choh... "she said slowly breathing heavily and chohing hard. She smiled last smile at him and handed Naruto to him" goodbye Minato kun "she said and kissed him on the leaps. Then she gave Naruto a kiss" goodbye my Naru chan.

The hokage had tears in his eyes that he couldn't hold anymore, he hidden his face with his hand.

After that the young hokage gripped Jiraya and they teleported via **hiraishin** towards were the fox was standing creating the **bijudama** as they both appeared near it Minato grabbed the fox by its legs and forcefully teleported it just before the demon swallowed the **bijudama** and released it in a form of a bim destroying hundreds of trees and it nicked the village and a little part of the village went kaboom with an explosion.

"jiraya sensei I need you to summon Gamabunta, I will need his help, also please distract the fox till I'll finish dealing with the orange masked bastard "

Jiraya nodded and summoned the boss toad then charging the great beast.

Minato at the same time looked at the masked man who came via his black vortex and was standing now on top of a tree branch.

The man sow him and jumped towards him in a great speed.

The blonde hokage took several kunai and thrust them towards the enemy, then made several hand signs **kage shuriken no jutsu**.

The several shuriken became a hundred they fell all around as the assailant dodged every last one of them.

As his opponent was ready to strike, Minato suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the masked man with a **rassengun** in his hand. The surprised enemy turned around but was to slow to dodge as the pure energy orb slammed into him but instead of sending him airborne the hokage with his orb passed through him as if he wasn't there.

Minatos eyes widened in surprise as he passed through his enemy completely then he felt an soaring pain in his back as the assailant thrusted his elbow in his back, he numbed from the pain of the powerful attack for a second, but this second was all that the masked man needed he spun on his hills and with a roundhouse kick sent the blonde airborne, then he tried to continue his advantage and rushed towards his opponent but as he came close the hokage vanished from his spot.

The masked man spun around only to be greeted by a **rassengun** to his face, he was sent flying and before he was able to do anything as he was still in the air the hokage reappeared above him and slumped another orb in his stomach the man crashed into the ground and a katara crater was created from the impact.

He then stood up all battered and bruised, his mask was cracked and he panted heavily, he couldn't stay hear he lost the battle, with greeted teeth the man looked at the hokage "I lost today but I will take what is mine eventually" he exclaimed then vanished in his black vortex.

Minato was panting his breath heavy his clothes were torn and ripped, but he didn't have time now after he finished with the man he vanished back to were the fox was fighting Gamabunta who tried to hold him and Jiraya in his sage mode.

As the blonde came near he sow the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting there for him with the redhead lying on the ground.

The old hokage glanced at him, "Minato are you ok." After the blonde nodded the old hokage continued "do you have a plan?" he asked worry on his face

Minato instead of answering neard the redhead "Kushina sun can you help me i need your help in holding the fox in place?" he asked

The woman now identified as Kushina glanced at the hokage "Hai hokage sama" she answered

"alright then you know what to do "he stated

She got up heavily and moved towards the beast after several handsigns she activated her kekei genkai" **Uzumaki sealing technique: adamantine sealing chains** " she cried out as eight chains came out of her and lashed at the fox completely binding it.

The fox roared and tried to brake out of them but to no avail.

At the same time Minato turned to the old hokage "Hiruzen sama I am going to seal the beasbeast inside my son Naruto, as my last request i have a document in the office, please swear that you will fulfill it to the latter" he said with a hurry evident on his face.

Hiruzen was taken aback but fast recovered "I swear Minato sun" he said pain evident in his voice "thank you for your service to the village" he said his voice full of pain and tears were streaming from his face.

"thank you Hiruzen, "he said with a smile" please continue to watch over the village "

He then rushed towards the fox his son in hands he put him on the ground once more and made the necessary signs suddenly around Naruto a ritual beading and candles came to be he put him gently on the beading and made more signs.

He could hear the howls of the beast he felt the cold wind blow his hair " _be strong Naruto my son I am sorry"_ he thought, the looking at the fox he cried **dead demon consuming seal**.

Suddenly behind him a creature emerged it looks could horrife even the strongest of creatures, the shinigami past its hand through Minatos gut and moved towards the demon fox.

The beast howled and tried to escape of his bindings but it was to late the shinigami thrusted his hand through its belly and the cries of pain could've been heard from affar.

The shinigami pushed the essence of the fox towards Minato who with another hand signs made the **eight trigram seal** and sealed half of the fox Chakra in his son as the seal formed on the tykes belly.

At the same time the other half was sealed by the shinigami within Minato.

As ththis happened Minato closed his eyes with a smile and new no more.

Kushina fell to the ground as her condition finally caught with her and she too died there for the wounds and the extraction combined with the chakra exhaustion was to much even for her.

Four days later

The newly reinstated hokage was seated in his office smoking his pipe and reading a document that was left by the previous hokage, he sighed and called an Anbu, who came some moments later.

He kneeled before the old man "Hai hokage sama, you summoned me"

Hiruzen nodded he took a slip of paper and gave it to the Anbu "take it to the lower mentioned place" he said wearily.

The Anbu nodded and with a bow left the room.

The hokage looked at the table full of paperwork and with a sigh set back to do his work all the time glancing at the crib were a little black haired child with three whiskers on each cheek was sleeping peacefully.

Two weeks later

A knock was heard on the door and the secretary came in "I am sorry hokage sama but some elderly man wish to meat with you he said it has something to do with a deceased shinobi named Yuki"

She said with apologetic tone.

When the hokage heard it he told the secretary to let him in.

After several minutes a man with white hair and black eyes came in his posture was of a person who sow alot in his life he entered the office and bowed to the old hokage "hokage sama my name is Kaito Uchiha, I am sure you know why I am here" he stated

The hokage nodded and cleaned the middle of the table from all the documents then he opened a drawer and took out a folded document he then leand on the chair "I will keep my part if you promise to keep yours" he stated then made some ash circles with his pipe and looked intently at the man

The man nodded "of course hokage sama I will keep my promise fully as well".

The hokage nodded and showed him the crib "I am sorry for your daughter" he finally said a sorrowful voice" she was a great women and great kunoichi "

A sad look crossed Kaitos face" I am sorry for your wife and Minato as well "he finally said" but at least both of us have still something left "a smile adored his face.

The hokage nodded" per the instructions your daughters body is kept we will give you a cart for the return "

The man smiled in gratitude" thank you hokage sama "he bowed.

Hiruzen got up" common I'll show you the way "he smiled at the man and together the two old man left the office.

End of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2 the beginning of the road

The true Uchiha

An :hello again everyone. First thanks for all the support the reviews and favorites and tracking thanks alot, sorry for the delay I had some stuff in school. Now if you want to suggest anything feel free as I am inexperienced thanks alot.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto in any way.

Chapter 2

Twelve years later

Konoha.

The door of the hokages tower was pushed open by a figure with a bit messy black hair with two bangs falling on each side of his face, under them were two ocean blue eyes that shone with determination.

The figure took the stairs to the second floor all the time looking around at the wooden floor and wooden paneles that adored the walls.

He went in the wooden corridor, passing by a window smelling the smell of the trees that the wind carried in.

As the boy past towards the hokage office he slightly inclined his head towards the people who past him. He felt as if he was constantly watched, wich was true most likely as it was a military village after all.

He moved toward a door made of mahogany with beautiful ornaments of leaves and spirals.

On the side of the door a sign reading "hokages office" was hanged on.

The figure opened the door and looked around.

The room wasn't big it's walls were of a beautiful shade of green with a golden touch. In the end of the room was a door to the hokage office, before it was a table with a secretary sitting behind it and working.

All around on the walls was paintings of the previous kages, as well as the sign of konoha. On the far side of the room was a couch were a little dog was sleeping.

The figure moved forward and neared the secretary "excuse me" he said in a quiet voice with a little smile on his face "I need to talk to the hokage" he said politely.

The woman looked up "I am sorry but hokage sama has visitors right now," she said with a polite tone.

He nodded "of course.. can you please tell him after he finishes that Naruto wants to talk to him" he asked.

The secretary nodded and returned to her work.

Naruto went to the window choosing to watch the village in the meantime.

He sow the villagers going around minding their own business, children's playing between the buildings, or going to school, the village was peaceful the people didn't look as if they lived in a shinobi village.

Naruto smiled he liked the peace, and so he won't let anything to harm the village, after all his father sacrificed his life and also he gave up his childhood for this village.

Several minutes passed and the hokages door opened. Several people went out.

They all had headbands and green flack jackets.

Naruto looked at himself to see if he is clean and dusted the dust from his midnight black short.

The secretary got up and knocked on the door before entering. As she entered the hokage looked up "Ah miss Junko, how can I help you" he said "don't tell me that there is more paperwork" his face comically morphed into worry.

"no sir "she replied" it just some boy who wishes to meet you sir, he said that his name is Naruto "

The hokage eyes widened in surprise" please miss Junko send him in "he answered and started to clean up his table while smoking his pipe.

As the boy entered, the hokage was seating on the edge of the chair, he was a bit anxious as he didn't sow the boy for twelve years, but more than that he was worried as the plan was for Naruto to come only in a month towards the genin exams.

Naruto entered and looked around, the room was simply decorated without any special furniture, only a simple couch on the side, a piano on the other, the pictures of the previous hokages, and a big table full of paperwork.

Behind the table was sitting an elderly man with a white beard and piercing eyes.

Although he was old his gaze was piercing, those who he looked at would tell that it's was as If his eyes gazed into your very soul.

He neared the table and bowed to the hokage "hokage sama, my name is Naruto Uchiha I came as per the agreement to become a shinobi of konoha" he said with respect.

The hokage smiled at him, " _he has Minatos face and even hair although his is black"_ he thought. Out loud he said "I am glad to meet you Naruto after twelve years, you've grown a great deal" he said with a grandfatherly smile "but tell me Naruto, wasn't the plan that you would come a day before the exam?" he asked with a raised eyebrow his smile still on his face.

At this question Naruto started to tremble and from his eyes one tear fell down, then he felt warm hands embracing him in a hug he heard the hokage asking him what happened and at this point he couldn't hold his tears any longer his eyes watered as he instinctively buried his head in the old man's chest while sobbing.

As he realized what he is doing he looked up at the hokage and started to apologize.

Hiruzen shook his head "no Naruto it's OK you can cry" he said with a worried grandfatherly smile.

But Naruto calmed a bit already and sow he answered "my.. (Sob) ... Grandfather died.. (sob)... Two weeks ago.. (Sob)"

As he mentioned his grandfather he couldn't stop and started to cry again burying his face again.

The hokages face turned into a one of pain and pity as he stroke Narutos hair "shh... Naruto it's OK, you're here now" .

After Naruto calmed down Hiruzen continued to ask him "so Naruto what about your aunt?" he asked hoping beyond hope that the boy has at least one living relative but the blackhaird answer crushed his hope.

"she died three years ago... "Naruto said with a sad voice then he continued" or rather she was assassinated.. by x kiri shinobi "he said finally" because of this I was able to mature my sharingan to its fullest , "the boy reveled and then suddenly added" although I was unable to use any of its powers yet "

The hokages eyes were wet from his own tears and he thought how painful it was to the boy to lose the last members of his family in such close time. Also he was amazed that the young boy had already a fully developed sharingan.

The old hokage then hugged the boy closer to himself and whispered in his ear "I promise you Naruto, I won't leave you, I swear" he said with a voice full of confidence and control.

Naruto looked up at the hokage his eyes had some of their life returned and he smiled sensirly "thank you.. Hokage jiji"

A day later

Konoha academy

Iruka opened the door to his class the children's within were making enough noise to be heard around the corridor. He went to the desk and waited for a moment, after wich the noise didn't subdued.

"quite!" he shouted using his **big head jutsu** to amplifie his voice

The class got quite. The scar faced chunnin looked around the class in his mind he could already see what's going to happen when he will tell them the news.

"hmm... Good, now as you are all quite we can start roll call. "

And so he started the roll call. When he finished he took some air in the lunges" alright class, I have an important announcement "he said slowly.

This suddenly picked up the class interest.

" today "he continued" we are welcoming a new student, who will take the exams with you in a month "he said dramatically.

Just like he imagined the class was in uproar, they started to guess wildly and the noise picked up.

" Quiet! "he roared again, then turning to the door he said" you can come in "

The door opened and in the entrance stood a boy in black clothing, with black messy hair with two bangs falling on his face and ocean blue eyes.

He entered the room slowly and looked around, first at the classroom itself then at the students his eyes widened as he sow alot of clan children's there. There was just so many :a Hiyuga girl with pupil less eyes a Nara with black pineapple hair and lazy look, an Aburame in a heavy coat and sunglasses, Inuzuka with red markings and a poppy, a Yamanaka with a blonde hair and the traditional ponytail, and even an fat... sorry big boned Akimichi.

And of course he looked at the boy in blue t-shirt with black hair the Uchiha.

He finally got near Iruka, turned to the class bowing "hello nice to meet you all my name is Uchiha Naruto"

(line)

Suna

Between the sand of the desert in the realm of suna gakure no sato was a circular building. The kazekage was sitting in his office, he was wearing the official clothes of the kage.

A knock was heard on the door in the entrance stood a man clothed in the attire of the suna shinobi. He bowed before the kazekage "kazekage sama you got a message from the snake" he said.

The young kazekage thought for a moment "hmm what could the snake want. Interesting, hmm" he thought "no matter if he will try anything funny I'll finish him with my kekei genkai" a smirk came on his face

"tell him we will meet in three weeks in the same place" he finally replied.

The shinobi bowed before his kage and went out.

Konoha

"what! "the entire class was in a real uproar an Uchiha they all thought Sasuke was the last. They started bombarded him with questions but he replied that he will talk with them after the lesson.

And so they all calm down till after the lesson.

After the lesson suddenly everyone came to talk to him, but he got up when Sasuke came to talk, Naruto motioned to him to come with him, Sasuke followed him to the outside.

As they came to the end of the playing grounds Naruto turned around "so Sasuke what is it exactly that you wanted to ask?" he questioned the Uchiha

Sasuke face morphed into an angry growl "stop playing dumb with me. You know exactly what I wanna ask" he spat.

Naruto titled his head and a smirk adorned his face "hmm alright I guess you want to know whether or not am I a real Uchiha right?" he asked Sasuke

The other nodded "indeed" he said

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them reveling a three tomoe sharingan.

Sasuke went back in surprise "a matured sharingan? Impossible!" he exclaimed "tell me how did you awaken it" he asked desperately not only did he have a family member but also this member had a full developed sharingan.

Naruto looked at him "you want to know well it's rather easy. The sharingan is the window of the soul, in another words you need to experience strong emotions very strong" he said quietly "now do you have any more questions?"

"hn yes are there others? I mean other Uchihas except you "his voice although demanding was also pleading the boy was desperate for family Naruto could see it and sense it in his voice.

He shook his head" unfortunately my grandfather died and so unless you count Itachi we are the only others "

The lights went out of Sasukes eyes but at least he had now the knowledge about the sharingan " that's all "he replied and turned around.

Naruto glared at him" that's it? No thanks or something? "

His only reply was a" hn "and Sasuke continued walking.

 _" it seems as if he doesn't have much of a social life, hmm.. I should wait before judging him I guess "_ Naruto thought to himself and went to the other side to eat his lunch.

Four weeks later.

A day before the exams.

Naruto walked into the classroom looking around for his friends. In the last month he made some friends like Chouchi, Kiba Shikimaru and Ino.

He was friendly with the others as well like with Hinata but she was really shy, then there was Sasuke who was always brooding he recalled a conversation with him about it.

Flashback.

Naruto entered the classroom after finishing his lunch, as he looked around he sow Sasuke siting and as always brooding.

He approached him with a playful smile "hey Sasuke, what are you brooding the entire day, common get up and come have some fun"

His only reply was a "hn"

"oh Sasuke common what are you thinking while brooding, thinking how to kill Itachi? "he winked at him with a smile.

But as Sasuke turned to him with surprised wide eyes Naruto deadpan" _is this guy for real? , I said it as a joke dammit I need to snap him out of it"_ he thought. So his expression suddenly change into a serious one. "Sasuke snap out of it! Don't you think it's quite crazy? Listen to me you have to stop it its not normal. Dammit if you won't stop it will destroy you, you won't have anything, stop living only for revenge!" he shouted at the other Uchiha.

Sasukes face became enraged a black aura emitted from him "shut up! Who do you think you are telling me what to do! What do you even know about me, you don't understand anything, you don't know how it is to lose everything to someone!" he shouted back his voice full of rage.

But Naruto didn't stop "for your knowledge I know what it is to loose your family, my grandfather died four weeks ago and my aunt was murdered by a shinobi! " with every word Narutos voice got higher "I didn't asked of you to not execute your revenge! What I did ask was to have a life outside of the revenge I am here only two weeks and my impression of you is a black hole off happiness light and positive emotions!"

"really! And you're nothing more than a weakling after all if you will give your time for meaningless acts like forming bond you will train less and became weaker, thus you are a weakling! "Sasuke retorted in a shout.

Then Sakura intertwined" Naruto stop bothering Sasuke kun just because you're new and his cousin doesn't mean you have to be cooler than Sasuke kun "she said in anger

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes but didn't reply instead he turned again to Sasuke" you are traveling on the same way that most Uchiha traveled, you're falling for the curse of hatred. I see now I can't help you "Naruto said with a calm almost emotionless voice.

Then he turned around and left.

Flashback end

After this Sakura and Sasuke berely talked with him, Sasuke outright ignored him, but Sakura was trying to insult him every time he talked to her.

He sat down and waited for Iruka to enter.

After several minutes the two senseis came in starting the lesson.

After the lesson

Naruto walked to Ino and Shikimaru, he wanted to invite them to have dinner with him in Ichiraku ramen, but before he was able to, Mizuki called him "Naruto please can you acompany me outside"? He asked.

Naruto nodded and followed Mizuki.

When they came outside Mizuki turned to the Uchiha" listen Naruto as you were here only one month the hokage wants to test your skills on other subjects that aren't included in the test, more specifically stealth and creativity. You will go to the hokage tower and retrieve a scroll from the valut, it's the biggest scroll there understood? "he asked a Stern look on his face.

Naruto was taken by surprise he didn't expect that, he was curious why didn't the hokage tell him that yesterday when he was visiting. Moreover to be able to still from the hokage valut should be impossible even for a jounin so how the hell will he be able to do that.

With his suspicious araised he nodded to Mizuki but he concluded he should go talk to the hokage.

The hokage tower

Naruto entered the hokages office.

As he entered he bowed to the hokage.

Hiruzen was like always working on the paperwork, while making ash circles with his pipe. When Naruto entered he looked up and smiled, although he new the boy only for a month but the episode in the office at the day of his arrival made a connection between them. "yes Naruto? " he asked with his granfatherly voice "can I help you somehow?"

Naruto approached the desk "hai jiji sama, I heard you wanted me to path an additional exam?" he stated /asked.

But the hokages widened in surprise eyes was all the answer he needed. "I see" he said "so my suspicion are correct".

"Naruto what are you talking about, do you feel OK? , did you eat to much ramen?" Hiruzen asked with worry.

A smile came to Narutos face but vanished after a moment.

"no hokage sama nothing like it, the truth is I believe you have a traitor among your ranks "he said with a serious face.

At this point the hokages face changed from worry to concern" what do you mean Naruto, who? "

" well hokage sama as I told you I've been told that you want me to do additional exam, well the exam involved stilling a big scroll from your valut, and u doubt that a scroll lying in the hokages valut contains the recipes for Ichiraku ramen, with all the respect to the food of Kami "he answered" the man was Mizuki sensei "he added.

The hokage was taken by surprise his eyes widened and the pipe fell from his hand to the floor. He was extremely troubled, a traitor within his own ranks.

He looked at Naruto" OK Naruto I have a plan "he finally said his faface lost the last ounce of smile in its place came the face of the God of shinobi.

He told Naruto the plan, the boy nodded and after few minutes left with the scroll in hand.

Several hours later

Outskirts of the forest.

Naruto was sitting under a tree waiting for Mizuki to show up, he smiled to himself " _that's going to be fun"_ he thought to himself.

After several more minutes he heard footsteps echoing in the forest and soon Mizukis figure was seen on one of the branches. "good work Naruto" he said with a sweet smile "now give me the scroll" the man with the silver /white hair finished thinking how soon he will have the scroll to himself.

But to his surprise Naruto only chuckled "you know Mizuki sensei, I had several hours here so I choose to read the scroll a bit, and I should say it's a fascinating read. So in my opinion its best for me to leave the scroll all to myself. I can ran away with it haha haha " he started suddenly to laugh in insane voice.

Mizuki was surprised the last thing he would've expected was for the boy to take the scroll to himself. With enraged face he shouted" give me the scroll now you insolent fox! "

Naruto only smiled deviously" if it's so important to you, please come and take it! "he shouted back an insane grin on his face

As Mizuki charged forward and Naruto started to ran away between the trees, till suddenly Naruto tripped and fell on his face.

He got up groaning as suddenly his hands were caught by someone. As he looked up he sow several Anbu black ops holding him.

When Mizuki sow Naruto with the scroll being hold by the masked shinobi he became frustrated "Anbu hold him he stoll the forbidden scroll of seals" he started to shout " _well at least I'll be able to save my freedom"_ he thought.

The leader of the operatives a shinobi with an eagle mask nodded "OK, now chunnin Mizuki come with us back to the village, we will need you there" he said.

Mizuki nodded and started to go towards the village the Anbu behind him. Then something slammed into the back of his neck and he lost consciousness.

The Anbu smiled at Naruto "good job boy, we will take him from hear, you just go take the scroll back to the hokage. ok?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, then rushed towards the hokages tower.

The hokage tower.

Hiruzen was sitting and waiting for Naruto to return. He was sitting on the edge of his chair munching on his pipe.

Several minutes later the door opened and Naruto came in smiling. He bowed to the hokage "mission complete hokage sama" he said cheerfully.

The old hokage smiled and got up "well I had no doubts you would be able to pull it off" he said "now Naruto close your eyes I have a present for you" he finished with a big smile.

Naruto complied closing his eyes he waited for the hokage to give him whatever it is then he felt something cold touching his forehead. As he opened his eyes he sow the hokage smiling at him "Naruto Uchiha for your service to the village and for your skills as we sow in your report I here by give you your rank as a genin of konoha" he said with an official voice,then smiling warmly at the Uchiha hugged him and whispered to his ear "congratulations Naruto! "

End of chapter 2


End file.
